


Why you shouldn't skip breakfast

by Saratoga3



Series: Haikyuu!! sickfics and suffering. [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fainting, M/M, Short, Short Drabble, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratoga3/pseuds/Saratoga3
Summary: Just a short scenario that appeared on my head randomly. It's up for use if anyone wants to develope it into a full story, just tell me ahead of time and give me credits for the idea.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu!! sickfics and suffering. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474574
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Why you shouldn't skip breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, feel free to use this as long as you give me credit. Enjoy it!

He knew he wasn't sick, he was certain he wasn't, but then, what would explain the intense dizzy feeling that had taken over him almost twenty minutes ago? At first he hadn't minded, thinking it would pass on it's own, but as his world started to tilt on it's axis, the red-haired teen started to worry. He could feel his body trembling, and dark spots started to cloud his vision. He needed help, he decided, as he turned to look at Wakatoshi, who sat at the chair adyacent to his.  
"Wakatoshi" He said, loud enough to be heard.  
"Yes?" He answered in his typical deep, flat voice.  
"I think I'm gonna faint" He was probably right, if the ever-growing black spots and the newly added ringing in his ears were anything to go by. The otehr boy stared at him for a couple of seconds, checking him over, before deciding he had to do something. He got up and moved to Satori's side, ignoring his teachers orders to sit down and the weird looks coming from his classmates. Wakatoshi placed a hand on the red-haired boy's face, feeling for a fever and relaxing slightly when he felt that their temperature was normal. Then he asked: "Are you going to faint now?"  
Instead of answering, his boyfriend swallowed hard right before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell limp. Ushijima's reaction was fast, grabing the boy and moving him so his feet were on the chair and the rest of his body was laying flat on the floor.  
"Sensei, Tendou-san passed out!" Exclaimed one of their classmates. The class inmediately became a mess made of whispers and worried looks, and the teacher approached them looking terrified, yet she seemed to calm down once she realised her student knew what he was doing.  
"Ushijima-kun, once Satori-kun wakes up, take him to the infirmary. And the rest of you, calm down, the class keeps going, so everyone back to their seat right now"

Meanwhile, Satori was slowly but surely coming back to it. He groaned as he opened his eyes. "Wakatoshi?" He asked, making said boy sight in relief. "Don't move. I'll take you to the nurse once you're a bit less dizzy" Tendou only huffed in response, reaching for his boyfriend's hand.

It took them ten minutes for them to get up. They carefully made their way to the infirmary, Wakatoshi supporting his boyfriend by the arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't you dare skip breakfast ever again, Satori" Said the spiker in a stern voice.   
"I know Toshi, I don't want to faint again from low blood sugar either. I'm sorry I scared you" He said as he placed his arm around the ace's waist in a half hug.  
"Thanks" He answered, puting his arms around the shorter's shoulders.


End file.
